(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a window curtain pull cord concentrator safety device, and more particularly provides a concentrator device which enables the gathering together of the free ends of a plurality of pull cords of a window curtain set, as well as providing a relay coupling function which enables complete transmission of a pulling force. Moreover, in an emergency, the device instantaneously and easily releases a binding force effected by the pull cords, thereby rapidly safeguarding limbs entangled by the pull cords. The present invention uses a wire hoop body to restrain the pull cords to achieve a coupling enabling complete transmission of motive force, and when a child mistakenly operates the pull cords, the device conveniently and easily causes the wire hoop body to burst open, thereby rapidly releasing the pull cords, and causing the pull cords to relinquish the binding force on limbs caught up in the pull strings, thus achieving rapid safety effectiveness.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Apart from aesthetics, the objective of installing window curtains primarily lies in adjusting interior and exterior light flux of a house. And adjustment means of the window curtains is commonly provided with pull cords, which are used to pull and thereby change the breadth of the curtains in order to adjust the shade mode. Because the pull cords hang down on one side of the window curtain set, thus there is the danger of the limbs of an unknowing child playing nearby becoming entangled in the pull cords. Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a window curtain set 10 of the prior art, in which the free ends of a plurality of pull cords 11 are tied together to form a knot 111. A user is able to grasp the pull cords 11 or the knot 111 to effect a downward pulling operation, thereby enabling window slats 12 to be upwardly gathered together in order to allow more light in. However, because of the plurality of pull cords 11, the knot at the ends of al least two of the pull cords cause a closed loop to form, and when a child is playing nearby, the closed loop often entangles limbs 13 of a child, thereby endangering the child. Hence, an improvement on the design was made, as depicted in FIG. 2, in which the free ends of the plurality of pull cords 11 are separately provided with a knot 110, which enable a user to grasp and pull the pull cords. A plurality of knotted cord ends 110 are mutually dispersed, thereby preventing the possibility of the limbs of a child from becoming entangled in the pull cords 11. However, when a user is operating pull cords 11, each of the knotted cord ends 110 must be grasped in order to apply an average force thereto, otherwise the pull cords are unable to function in synchronization. Hence, for convenience of operation, a further improvement was made in the design, as depicted in FIG. 3, in which the free ends of the plurality of pull cords 11 are bunched together through a cord buncher 112. After bunching the pull cords 11, the system downwardly connects to a draw cord 100, with the cord buncher 112 situated at a high position of a window curtain set 10, far out of reach of young children, thereby preventing young children from touching it. A user operating the draw cord 100 is able to adjust the window slats 12 to change shade mode thereof. However, after the user pulls and gathers up the slats 12, because of the limitations of ergonomics, the cord buncher 112 will be correspondingly displayed downward close to the waist position, thereby still enabling a child to touch it. Accordingly, the danger as described for FIG. 1 still exists.